mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario 3D World
Super Mario 3D World is the latest platformer game in the Super Mario 3D series. The game revolves around the newly added multiplayer and the cat suit/power-up. The game was announced at Nintendo Direct 2013 and was on demo at E3 2013. The game was released on November 22, 2013. Multiplayer Super Mario 3D World is the first game in the Super Mario 3D series to include multiplayer. Playable characters are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Blue Toad. Their abilities are similar to those from the original Super Mario Bros. 2. Mario has the standard run and jump capability. Luigi jumps higher with a flutter kick. Peach can float in the air, and Blue Toad runs faster than the rest. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Blue Toad *Rosalina *Toad Brigade Captain Enemies *Ant Trooper *Banzai Bill *Biddybud *Big Ant Trooper *Blockstepper *Blue Lava Bubble *Boo *Boomerang Bro. *Brolder *Cat Goomba *Chargin' Chuck *Charvaargh *Conkdor *Fire Bro. *Flopter *Fuzzy *Galoomba *Goomba *Goomba Tower *Hammer Bro. *Horned Ant Trooper *Koopa Troopa *Kuribon *Lava Bubble *Micro-Goomba *Piranha Plant *Snow Pokey *Spike *Splroch *Splounder *Stingby *Venus Fire Trap *Winged Dry Bones Bosses *Boom Boom *Boss Brodler *Bowser *Hisstocrat *King Ka-Thunk *Meowser *Motley Bossblob *Pom Pom *Prince Bully *Queen Hisstocrat Others *Plessie *Sprixie *A Piranha Plant that falls alseep, which can be picked up to eat other enemies. Power Ups *Super Mushroom - Makes you grow a size. *1-up Mushroom - Gives an extra life. *Starman - Makes invincible and extremely fast. *Fire Flower - Makes fire balls shoot from your palms. * Lucky Bell - Makes Mario and his friends turn to Statue Cat Mario. *Super Leaf - Spin nearby enemies, flutter through the air. *Super Bell - Climb onto walls, pounce on enemies and slide on ground. *Double Cherry - Doubles the character. *Boomerang Flower - Throw boomerangs to knock out enemies. *Cannon Box - Shoot cannonballs to knock out enemies and bosses. *Mega Mushroom - Makes Mario grow giant. *Goomba Head -the player gets the head of a Goomba to go past enimies undetected. *Ice Skate -In the first level of World 3,you can get an Ice Skate from Skating Goomba's. Worlds *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World Castle *World Bowser *World Star *World Mushroom *World Flower *World Crown Bonus Stamps #First Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 2. #Second Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 3. #Third Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Fire Bros. Hideout #1 in World 4. #Fourth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Bob-ombs Below in World 5. #Fifth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 6. #Sixth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Red Hot Run in World Castle. 5 Star File Star 1: Beat the level The Great Tower of Bowser Land. Star 2: Get every green star from World 1 to World Flower. Star 3: Get every stamp from World 1 to World Star. Star 4: Reach the top of every flagpole. Star 5: Complete every level as all five characters. Shiny Stars Complete every level without the use of the Invincibility Leaf. Trivia *''Super Mario 3D World'' was released on the same day as Mario Party: Island Tour and The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds in the U.S. Videos File:Super Mario 3D World E3 2013 Trailer|E3 2013 Trailer File:Super Mario 3D World Gameplay Bowsers Bullet Bill Brigade (Single-Player)|Bullet Bill Brigade Gameplay File:Super Mario 3D World Gameplay Double Cherry Pass (Multiplayer)|Double Cherry Pass Multiplayer Gameplay Super Mario 3D World World 2-1 Gameplay - NY Comic Con 2013|Super Mario 3D World World 2-1 Gameplay - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Super Mario 3D World - Import Trailer|Import Trailer File:Super Mario 3D World 6-Minute Gameplay Trailer|Six Minute Gameplay Trailer Category:Wii U Games Category:Super Mario series